<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to Solavellan by SerraxAvenger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434630">Return to Solavellan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerraxAvenger/pseuds/SerraxAvenger'>SerraxAvenger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerraxAvenger/pseuds/SerraxAvenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking of writing again</p><p>Revisiting Thedas</p><p>Here is Levellan and my attempts at coming home to Skyhold and Dragon Age fanfics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return to Solavellan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just dusting off the old writers noggin</p><p>Go easy on me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold air blew through the stone halls of Skyhold. The warmth of the lanterns and fireplace in the main room now a long memory as the grey winter set in.<br/>
Silent halls replaced the once vivid and gregarious throngs of revelers in the days after the defeat of the forbidden one.</p><p>The stairwell leading up to the inquisitors' chambers was the only bit of light in the cavernous expanse that was the great hall of the castle hidden in the clouds. </p><p>In her chambers the inquisitor stood clad in her Skyhold wardrobe of tan fitted cloth the gold buckles flickering reflecting the light from the lone fire in the expanse of her grand estate.</p><p>She paced in front of her ornate desk and wondered aloud what the next step would be.</p><p>5 years had passed since she had last encountered Fen’Harel, The Dread Wolf.<br/>
She had no idea if he  had any intention of coming out of hiding. </p><p>Reaching for a pen with her phantom limb she grew once more frustrated with the lack of so much as a dream of the man she once followed to the ends of a dreamlike expanse.</p><p>Closing her eyes she drew a deep breath, collecting her thoughts.<br/>
She sat in the chair behind her desk and rested her head in her remaining hand studying the rounded end of her arm where her stolen mark once glowed green with the power to close portals to the Fade.</p><p>“Fen’Harel, Ma Ghilana”  she uttered to herself her voice barely more than a whisper.<br/>
Her eyes filled with tears as she stood and began pacing her room one more.</p><p>“No, now that’s not true now is it?” she wondered aloud. </p><p>“This is bigger than that, isn’t it Solas?” She said to herself peering out over the open expanse of the cavernous, craggy mountain top visible from the balcony the large doors open to the wilderness outside.</p><p>She walked out, and watched as the trees blew in the breeze, the tavern music could be heard from this distance if only barely. </p><p>She closed her eyes and remembered the day before the big fight against Corypheus.<br/>
How full her home had been in the days after.</p><p>After the inquisition had been disbanded at Halamshiral the numbers of revelers had dwindled to only a select few close friends and those truly loyal to her cause.</p><p>“Inquisitor Lavellan!” a man’s voice echoed up the stairwell</p><p>“With your permission, my lady, may I enter?” the voice concluded.</p><p>“You may.” She responded </p><p>“Ma’am” we have received word of what may be a sighting of Fen’Harel. Near Denerim, ma’am” </p><p>The scout was no more than 16, maybe 20. He was no doubt a boy when she had defeated the threat and saved all of Thedas. </p><p>He was loyal to the cause, as were many in his generation, though he hadn't been there since the beginning he was here now and that is what mattered.</p><p>“Gather my advi-” Inquisitor Lavellan began, thinking there would be a war table meeting.</p><p>There was no more War Table, Cullen, Lelliana, and Josephine all having abandoned Skyhold for their own endeavours over time. </p><p>“I understand,” She replied</p><p>“Send scouts and see what you can gather, we have seen hide nor hair of Fen’Harel. We need to explore every avenue to assess the threat he poses to the people of Thedas.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am” he replied saluting with a fist over his heart before departing </p><p>Returning to her place on the balcony she let her mind wander back to when he stood beside her.</p><p>“Ar Lath ma, Vhenan” she said to the darkening sky.</p><p>"Ir Abelas, Ma Lath."</p><p>She walked over to her cabinet and dressed for a trip.</p><p>“To Denerim, then...” She said dressing</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>